488th Tactical Missile Wing
|allegiance= |type= |role=Bombardment and Tactical Missile Training |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |decorations= | commander1 =Lt. Col. Bowers W. Espy. | commander1_label =588th Tactical Missile Group commanderAbstract, History 588 Tactical Missile Group activation-Jun 1957 (retrieved October 3, 2013)Abstract, History 588 Tactical Missile Group Jan 1958-inactivation (retrieved October 3, 2013) }} The 488th Tactical Missile Wing is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was formed by the consolidation of the 488th Bombardment Group and the 588th Tactical Missile Group in 1985, but has not been active since consolidation. The 488th Bombardment Group was a United States Army Air Forces heavy bomber replacement training unit that served during World War II. It was last assigned to Third Air Force at MacDill Field, Florida, where it was disbanded on 1 May 1944. The 588th Tactical Missile Group was a United States Air Force tactical missile training unit that served during the Cold War. It was last assigned to 4504th Missile Training Wing at Orlando Air Force Base, Florida, where it was inactivated on 15 July 1958. History World War II The 488th Bombardment Group was activated in the spring of 1943 with the 840th, 841st, 842d, and 843d Bombardment Squadrons assigned at Geiger Field, Washington. The group operated as a Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress operational training unit under Second Air Force.Abstract, History 841 Bombardment Squadron Oct-Nov 1943 (retrieved October 3, 2013) The OTU program involved the use of an oversized parent unit to provide cadres to “satellite groups. Toward the end of 1943 Second Air Force prepared to concentrate on Boeing B-29 Superfortress training and Geiger was transferred to Fourth Air Force and became a training base for Aviation Engineer units.Abstract, History Geiger Field May-June 1945 (retrieved October 3, 2013) The 488th was transferred to Third Air Force and moved to MacDill Field, Florida. At MacDill the group operated as a B-17 replacement training unit under Second Air Force. Replacement training units were oversized units which trained aircrews prior to their deployment to combat theaters. However, the Army Air Forces found that standard military units, based on relatively inflexible tables of organization were proving less well adapted to the training mission. Accordingly a more functional system was adopted in which each base was organized into a separate numbered unit.Craven & Cate, p. 7 This resulted in the 488th, along with other units at MacDill, being disbanded in the spring of 1944 and being replaced by the 317th AAF Base Unit, which assumed the group's mission, personnel, and equipment Cold War The 588th Tactical Missile Group (TMG) was formed as a unit including launch, maintenance and support squadrons which could be deployed together rather than Tactical Air Command's previous practice of organizing independent missile squadrons. The 588th was part of to Ninth Air Force and its initial components were the 17th Tactical Missile Squadron (TMS), the 588th Communications and Guidance Squadron and the 588th Support Squadron. Initial training included preparation to deploy overseas.Abstract, History 4504 Tactical Missile Wing Jan-Jun 1957 (retrieved October 3, 2013) However, the 17th TMS deployed to Pacific Air Forces by itself in early 1958, where it became the nucleus for the 6214th Support Group at Tainan AS, Taiwan. In April the 24th TMS was reassigned from the 589th TMG to the 588th TMG and plans began to deploy to Osan AB, South Korea. The 24th engaged in crew training at Orlando AFB but never received any missiles. The squadron did, however, deploy to Cape Canaveral AFS and launched for Matador missiles under the guidance of the 6555th Guided Missile Squadron. However, when the 588th's personnel deployed, the United States Air Force decided to redesignate two fighter units at Osan instead of replacing them with new missile units. Deploying personnel and equipment were reassigned to the 58th Fighter-Bomber, Group which was reactivated as the 58th Tactical Missile Group;Robertson, Patsy, AFHRA Factsheet 58 Operations Group 9/29/2009 (retrieved October 3, 2013) the 310th Tactical Fighter Squadron, which became the 310th Tactical Missile Squadron; or the newly activated 58th Support Squadron and 58th Communications and Guidance Squadron.See In July 1958 the 4504th Wing reorganized and the 588th was inactivated and replaced by the 4504th Tactical Missile Training Squadron and the 4504th Support Squadrons, which absorbed its remaining personnel and equipment.Abstract, History 4504 Missile Training Wing Jul-Dec 1958 (retrieved October 3, 2013) The 488th Bombardment Group and the 588th Tactical Missile Group were consolidated on 31 July 1985,Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 648q, 31 July 1985, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignation, and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Organizations but the consolidated unit has not been active. Lineage 488th Bombardment Group * Constituted as 488th Bombardment Group (Heavy) on 14 September 1943 : Activated on 1 October 1943 : Disbanded on 1 May 1944 * Reconstituted on 31 July 1985 and consolidated with the 588th Tactical Missile Group as the 488th Tactical Missile Wing 588th Tactical Missile Group * Constituted as the 588th Tactical Missile Group : Activated on 8 January 1957 : Inactivated on 15 July 1958 * Consolidated with the 588th Tactical Missile Group on 31 July 1985 as the 488th Tactical Missile Wing Assignments * II Bomber Command, 1 October 1943 * III Bomber Command, 1 November 1943 – 1 May 1944 * 4504th Missile Training Wing, 8 January 1957 - 15 July 1958 Components * 840th Bombardment Squadron (later 818th Bombardment Squadron): 1 October 1943 – 1 May 1944Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 767-768 * 841st Bombardment Squadron: 1 October 1943 – 1 May 1944Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 776 * 842d Bombardment Squadron: 1 October 1943 – 1 May 1944 * 843d Bombardment Squadron: 1 October 1943 – 1 May 1944 * 17th Tactical Missile Squadron, 8 January 1957 - 6 February 1958 * 24th Tactical Missile Squadron, 25 April 1958 - 15 July 1958 * 588th Communications and Guidance Squadron (Tactical Missile), 8 January 1957 - 15 July 1958 * 588th Support Squadron (Tactical Missile), 8 January 1957 - 15 July 1958 Stations * Geiger Field, Washington, 1 October 1943 * MacDill Field, Florida, 1 November 1943 – 1 May 1944 * Orlando Air Force Base, Florida, 8 January 1957 - 15 July 1958Abstract, History 588 Tactical Missile Group Jul-Dec 1957 (retrieved October 3, 2013) Aircraft and Missiles * Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress, 1943-1944 * Martin TM-61 Matador, 1957-1958 References Notes Bibliography * * * Further reading * Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Missile wings of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1957